


Dean Winchester's Journal

by MitchNovak23



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Hunters, Autobiography, Canon Compliant, F/M, Hunter Dean Winchester, Hunters, I don't know, M/M, Memoirs, POV Dean Winchester, POV First Person, Slow Burn, Writing, tags will change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-01 22:43:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17252783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MitchNovak23/pseuds/MitchNovak23
Summary: - My father, John, had a journal that he shared with my brother and me. My adoptive father, Bobby Singer, had a journal that he shared with us. Now, I have one that I want to share with you. -This is the autobiography by Dean Winchester, one of the most well-known and feared hunters in greater hunting circles. It describes explains the early tragedy that lead to his father - John Winchester - starting his own hunting career then Dean growing up in the life. Also, it follows him through remembering larger events throughout his life before he, finally, found residence in the Men of Letters Bunker with his brother, Sam Winchester, and Castiel.





	Dean Winchester's Journal

**Acknowledgements:**

Bobby Singer – _You were the man who nurtured the young boys who were dropped into your care and you raised us into men who, hopefully, you were proud to know. I remember you taking us to a park to simply learn how to catch a baseball. To anyone else, it was a small mundane event that could happen in any kid’s life, but it meant to the entire universe to me. Even if I didn’t know it then. Thank you, Bobby._

John Winchester – _You were the man who gave me a skill and a livelihood that, in turn, would save the whole world from falling apart. You were strict, harsh and stubborn. It was because of you that I could and still do save people from the monsters underneath their bed. Thank you, Dad._

Benny Lafitte – _Comrade. Friend. Brother. We dragged each other through purgatory, literally, in search of freedom and a way out of that hell-hole. Thank you for having my back._

Sam Winchester –   _I’m proud of you._

Mary Winchester – _I miss you._

Castiel – _I love you_.

 

~ ~ ~

 

**Foreword:**

This is a fucking ridiculous idea. Absolutely fucking ridiculous. I’ve told myself that very sentiment a countless number throughout my life, but this was the stupidest idea that I’ve ever had and entertained to appease someone close to me. In this count, I’m referring to Castiel and I’ll explain more about him in a later chapter. ***1**. At this moment in time, I have a freshly brewed coffee by my left hand, Cas sat opposite me with a copy of  _Wuthering heights_ in his hands and my beloved colt is tucked in the back of my jeans. An unfortunate habit that still lingers from the more 'active' hunting days. He keeps stealing glances over the edge of his book to read the words that I've managed to scribble down so far and I have a strange sense that he'll be impatiently itching to read the entirety of this book until I've completed it. 

Anyway, let’s begin before Sam comes home. Firstly, the only autobiographies that I’ve read are decomposing copies that are found in bus terminals after sneaking inside to get a snack from the vending machine and spotting the worn cover sat on an empty seat. They were never good. But, _fuck,_ anything to read on the road, that wasn’t the tiny articles in skin mags, were nuggets of pure gold. I never completely understood the point of calling an autobiography ‘My Story’ or ‘My Life’ as it was obvious by the fact that the book was non-fiction AND an autobiography that it was going to be about the author’s life.

That’s why this is not called ‘Dean Winchester: My Life.’

There is a, slightly strange, tradition within the hunting world of keeping a journal or archive for the information about the creatures that you hunt and anything noteworthy that happened during the hunts themselves. This does include any personal details or local “conquests” with a woman – normally named Cheryl – from the nearest dive bar. ***2.** My father, John, had a journal that he shared with my brother and me. My adoptive father, Bobby Singer, had a journal that he shared with us. Now, I have one (Kind of) that I want to share with you. Whoever you might be. 

 

 

_*1. I had jokingly asked Castiel if he approved of cursing in here whilst he was reading over my shoulder and, although he did seem to not enjoy the idea, he accepted that it was simply a part of my personality. I don’t know what the fuck that means._

*2. _Again, I asked Castiel and he wasn’t overly keen about the thought of me describing each sexual encounter that I’ve had ever._

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! 
> 
> If you have any comments, leave in the comment-y section down there.  
> Love ya! 
> 
> MTS  
> Ps. I will change the tags as the story continues and I shall put trigger warning before each chapter too. <3


End file.
